Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3
''Mario Kart Hot Pursuit 3 ''is an action-open world racing game by Clover Entertainment. It will be released on April 7th, 2013 for Wii U. It is the third game in the series. It is also the first to not have the cops. Other than that, the game's concept remains the same. Gameplay The player controls either Mario or Luigi. You drive around in an open-world Mushroom City in real-world cars and race against other racers in order to earn cash and rep. The city is split into 4 boroughs: Mushroom City, Toad Town, Palm Harbor, and Interstate 96. The destructible short-cut buildings were removed and were replaced with Race Breakers, which can be destroyed to crush other racers in the same spot. As usual, objects and traffic are destructible, from fences to traffic and lamp posts as well as bus stops and telephone poles. Even trees are destructible. The game allows players to select one car and compete against other racers in three types of events: Sprint races, which involves traveling from one point of the city to another, Circuit races, each having three laps total and Speed runs, which involve traversing through a course in the highest average speed possible. There is also a Road Rage event, where you have to smash as many of the other racers as possible within the time limit. Unlike the previous games, the cops do not return and there are now once again items, and 5 Karts called "Classic Karts" are added. There's now repair garages, where if you car is damaged and scratched up from smashing into things, you can go into a repair garage and fix it. The Crash Mode also makes a return, where you have to plow your car into highway traffic and cause as much destruction as possible. Mushroom City is given a makeover. The city streets and routes were edited to keep the city fresh so the player doesn't feel like he's doing the same thing again. It's still a big city, but for example, there are Toads walking down the sidewalks (don't worry, they cannot be run over, they dive out of the way and yell at you). The only thing that hasn't changed is the real world cars. In fact, there are a lot more in this one. Ferraris are introduced into the series for example. Classic cars like the Camaro, Mustang and Dodge Caravan also return, as well as several new cars not seen in the previous games. Modes Free Roam This is an open-world game, so of course there will be a free roam mode. This is the biggest open-world map in the entire Hot Pursuit franchise. Cruise around the city, explore, find different car dealerships to buy more cars, and of course, drive a complete maniac, smashing and totaling traffic cars and destroying things on the sidewalk as well as drifting and driving into oncoming traffic. Cars Classic Karts Standard_Kart.jpg|Standard Kart Koopakart.jpg|Bowser's Kart 640px-RedFire.jpg|Red Fire Exotics Lamborghini Aventado.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador Lamborghini Countach.jpg|Lamborghini Countach Lamborghini Diablo Roadster.jpg|Lamborghini Diablo Roadster Lamborghini Reventon.jpg|Lamborghini Reventon Lamborghini Murcielago.jpg|Lamborghini Murcielago Lamborghini Gallardo.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo McLaren F12.jpg|McLaren F1 MClaren MP4-12.jpg|McLaren MP4-12 Audi R8 2.jpg|Audi R8 Ferrari 458.jpg|Ferrari 458 Ferrari California.jpg|Ferrari California Ferrari 599.JPG|Ferrari 599 Ferrari F430.jpg|Ferrari F430 Ferrari Enzo.jpg|Ferrari Enzo Dodge Viper.jpg|Dodge Viper Muscle Car 2013 Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang Classic Mustang.jpg|Ford Mustang (Classic) Camaro 2.jpg|Chevy Camaro Camaro Classic.jpg|Chevy Camaro (Classic) Challenger Dodge.jpg|Dodge Challenger 1970 Dodge Challenger.jpg|Dodge Challenger (Classic) Charger.jpg|Dodge Charger Dodge Charger Classic.jpg|Dodge Charger (Classic) Corvette Coupe.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Sedan Crown Victoria.jpg|Ford Crown Victoria Impala 2.jpg|Chevy Impala Dodge Avenger.jpg|Dodge Avenger Camry 2012.jpg|Toyota Camry Audi A4.jpg|Audi A4 BMW M3.jpg|BMW M3 Ford Fusion.jpg|Ford Fusion TAURUS 2.jpg|Ford Taurus Corolla 2.jpg|Toyota Corolla SUV Ford Expedition.jpg|Ford Expedition GL450.jpg|Mercedes-Benz GL450 Durango.jpg|Dodge Durango 280px-2011 Ford Explorer XLT -- 05-18-2011.jpg|Ford Explorer Suburban.jpg|Chevrolet Suburban Cadillac Escalade.jpg|Cadillac Escalade Q7.jpg|Audi Q7 Volkswagen Touareg.jpg|Volkswagen Touareg Official Soundtrack See here. Category:Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit Category:Wii U Games